tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
CypressRain-Comics
INTRO This blog, is Grimdark. A fact that I suppose is quiet obvious after seeing the header. http://ask-chessblack.tumblr.com/ This blog follows the strange and peculiar lives of "Chess Black" and "Sweet Dawn". The blog tends to go through phases of both humorous and sad arcs. Hopefully you'll stick around long enough to see a few rounds of both. UPDATING STATUS ' '''I try to update as often as possible (well, as often as the asks will allow, since I seem to go through long periods where my inbox is empty) and for the most part, the blog is ALL art. If, for whatever reason, you click on the link directing you to my blog and you're interrupted by a wall of text, just keep scrolling, because there's likely a reason for it. Just remember, there's always art somewhere. '''CHARACTERS' 'Chess Black: '''Chess Black is the main character of this blog and tends to be a bit silly at times. He's occasionally deemed simple, due to his care-free demeanor, whereas in reality he merely wants to distract from his frightening appearance. Early on his life, Chess was a rather handsome canterlot guard (and a pegasus no less) who thought a bit highly of himself and was rather arrogant. I call this version of him "Jerk Chess". This version of Chess is occasionally presented for short periods of times while Chess is sleeping or dreaming.Still, for the most part, Chess' current (and much more likeable self) is the one answering most of the questions. This version of Chess is much sillier, as mentioned before, and tends to be the comedy relief of the blog. Whereas when Jerk Chess appears, the blog grows much darker until he once again leaves. The "patches" that can be seen above and in the first image appear to have been made from the flesh of a moddled fawn colored pony. Though, at this point in the story, it is uncertain as to why exactly they are there. '''Sweet Dawn: '''Sweet Dawn is a much younger colt that Chess rescued in his younger days from execution. In this version of Equestria, unicorns, such as Sweet are killed on site. At this point in time, Chess is no longer a Canterlot guard, but is still without his trademarked scars. (Note the change in art style from these earlier posts) Due to this unicorn killing spree, Sweet Dawn no longer has his horn, and covers the old injury with bandages. It is hinted at that a unicorn with no horn, can die from magic loss, but this has not yet been played out on. Sweet is also a rather timid character and, due to this fact, tends to be made the brunt of most of Chess' jokes. The character can also, in many situations be seen as the more mature one, due to his preferance of using his mind rather than his brawn for solving situations. As of now, not much has been revealed about him due to lack of questions for him to answer. Most things that are known about him were told from Chess' point of view. ''Thank you all for reading this, I hope it made some sort of positive impact on my blog, and I would love to see you around. The link can be found in the sidebar of this post. or here ''http://ask-chessblack.tumblr.com/ ''Don't forget to ask questions! Sincerely, Makaroni. Category:Grimdark blog Category:OC Category:Oc